CLG Wikia Video Games Section
21st Century Fox Inc. (Fox Digital Entertainment, Fox Video Games, Blue Sky Studios Games) The Walt Disney Company (Disney Interactive Studios, ABC Games, Fox Kids Games, Avalanche Software, BlackRock Studios, Buena Vista Interactive, Fall Line Studios, Propaganda Games, Touchstone Interactive, Wideload Games, LucasArts) MGM Holdings Inc. (MGM Interactive, Orion Interactive) Sony Corporation (Sony Computer Entertainment, 989 Studios, 989 Sports, Naughty Dog, Polyphony Digital, Bigbig Studios, Evolution Studios, Incognito Entertainment, SCE Bend Studio, SCE San Diego Studio, PlayStation, Psygnosis, Sony Electronic Publishing, Sony Pictures Consumer Products) Time Warner (Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Cartoon Network Interactive, Monolith Productions, Time Warner Interactive, Traveller's Tales, Turner Interactive, Midway, Williams Entertainment, NetherRealm Studios) National Amusements, Inc. (Paramount Digital Entertainment, CBS Consumer Products, MTV Interactive, Nick Games, Simon & Schuster Interactive, Viacom New Media, Viacom Consumer Products) Lions Gate Entertainment Corporation (Live Interactive, Trimark Interactive) Electronic Arts, Inc. (EA Games, EA Sports, EA Tiburon, BioWare, Criterion Games, Digital Illusions, DreamWorks Interactive, High Score Productions, Manley & Associates, Maxis, Pioneer Productions, Pandemic Studios, Park Place Productions, Westwood Studios) Foundation 9 Entertainment (Amaze Entertainment, Backbone Entertainment, The Collective, Digital Eclipse, Griptonite Games, ImaginEngine, The Fizz Factor, Shiny Entertainment, Sumo Digital) Nintendo Co., Ltd. (Nintendo, Game Freak, The Pokémon Company, Ambrella, Nintendo 64 Disc Drive, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy, Nintendo DS) Microsoft Corporation (Microsoft Studios, Digital Anvil, Ensemble Studios, Rare, Xbox) Atari, S.A. (Accolade, Atari, Warner Interactive, GT Interactive Software, Gremlin Interactive, Infogrames, Infogrames Melbourne House, Infogrames Multimedia, Hasbro Interactive, MicroProse, Ocean Software, Atari Jaguar, Spectrum HoloByte) Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. (Take-Two Interactive, Rockstar Games, Rockstar North, Rockstar Leeds, Rockstar San Diego, Rockstar Vancouver, Rockstar Vienna, 2K Games, 2K Sports, BMG Interactive, Firaxis Games, GameTek, Gathering of Developers, Irrational Games, TalonSoft, Telstar Electronic Studios, TDK Mediactive, Visual Concepts) Activision Blizzard, Inc. (Activision, Activision O2, Beenox, Bizarre Creations, Luxoflux, Neversoft Entertainment, Raven Software, Shaba Games, Sierra Entertainment, Toys for Bob, Treyarch, Vicarious Visions, Vivendi Games, MCA/Universal Merchandising, Universal Interactive, Fox Interactive) Relativity Media LLC (Relativity Interactive) Nordic Games Group AB (THQ, Malibu Games, Black Pearl Software, Juice Games, Kokopeli Digital Studios, Mass Media, Heavy Iron Studios, Vigil Games, Cryo Interactive Entertainment, DreamCatcher Interactive, JoWooD Entertainment) Ubisoft Entertainment S.A. (Ubisoft Entertainment, Blue Byte Studio, Nadeo, Red Storm Entertainment, Sunflowers Interactive, SSI, Ubisoft Massive, Ubisoft Reflections, Wolfpack Studios) Acclaim Entertainment (Acclaim Entertainment, Acclaim Sports, Iguana Entertainment, Probe Entertainment, Sculptured Software, Software Creations, LJN, Flying Edge, Arena Entertainment, Club Acclaim) Sega Sammy Holdings (Sega, Sonic Team, Sega CD/Mega CD, Sega Saturn, Sega Dreamcast, Sega Channel, Sega Sports, Segasoft, Deep Water, Atlus) Square Enix Co., Ltd. (Square Enix, Square Co., Enix, Eidos Interactive, Core Design, Crystal Dynamics, Domark Group, Ion Storm, Mithis Studios, SCI Entertainment Group, U.S. Gold, U.S. Gold Sports, Taito) Bandai Namco Holdings Inc. (Bandai Namco Games, Namco, Bandai Games, Banpresto, D3 Publisher, Vicious Cycle Software) Capcom Co., Ltd. (Capcom, Clover Studio, Blue Castle Games) Konami Corporation (Konami, Hudson, Ultra Software Corporation, Kojima Productions) Houghton Mifflin Harcourt (The Learning Company, Broderbund Software, Mattel Interactive, Creative Wonders, Living Books, Future Vision Multimedia, Red Orb Entertainment) Mattel, Inc. (Intellivision, Mattel Games) Tecmo Koei Holdings Co., Ltd. (Tecmo, Koei, Team Ninja, Omega Force, Team Tachyon, Ruby Party) Columbus Nova (Sony Online Entertainment) Tommo Inc. (Humongous Entertainment) Vanity & Miscellaneous (1C Company, 3DO, Behaviour Interactive, Big Ape Productions, Cyan Worlds, DTP, Dreamcatcher Interactive, Empire Interactive, Eurocom Entertainment, High Voltage Software, Jim Henson Interactive, Id Software, Interplay, Kirin Entertainment, Krome Studios, Majesco Entertainment, Mindscape, Mojang AB, Nival Interactive, Oxygen Interactive, Panasonic Interactive, Philips Interactive Media, SNK Playmore, Playmates Interactive Entertainment, Realtime Associates, Strategy First, Southpeak Games, The Games Company, NanaOn-Sha, Sunsoft, Virgin Interactive, Torus Games, Game.com, RDI Halcyon, Tandy/Memorex VIS, Action Max, Pioneer LaserActive, MSX, NEC PC-FX, Commodore CDTV, Titus Software, Volition) The CLG Wikia is a companion site of The Closing Logo Group, operated under the authority of The TVA Media Consortium. All logos described and photographed are exclusive properties of their respective owners. The use of these logos to inform puts the copyrighted material on this site under fair use. CLG, Closing Logo Group, CLG Wiki, DLC, DLC IndustryWatch, DLC Information Group, TVA, TVA Media Consortium, their logos and other related indicia are trademark properties of The DLC Organization. © 2015 DLC Information Group, a Unit of The DLC Organization. All Rights Reserved.